The Sunrise
by Henry Cannor
Summary: Eu o vi, através dele próprio. Vi sua alma escura e repudiada. Mas eu não tinha medo. Na verdade eu sentia uma mistura de pena e atração física. De uma coisa eu tinha certeza, Matthew Mason escondia um segredo, obscuro, e estava disposto a mantê-lo assim. E eu estava mais disposto ainda a descobrí-lo.
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

Eu estou correndo. A única visão que tenho é a de meus pés correndo sem rumo, indo a algum lugar, ao encontro de algo ou alguém. Meu Adidas branco está mais para um tom de marrom ou até mesmo esverdeado.

Continuo correndo. Um trovão explode no céu início de noite, tudo se ilumina e em seguida começa cair o temporal. Vejo-me pisando em terreno lamacento. Pingos de lama voam por todas as direções. Meu cabelo molhado atinge meus olhos jogando lufadas de água. Minha respiração fica mais acelerada. Vou desviando dos eucaliptos, indo em direção à luz. Aquela luz no final daquela trilha, entre as árvores. A cada centímetro percorrido sinto-a se aproximando, cada vez mais. Alcanço a luz misteriosa. Ela me envolve com sua energia, com sua paz e tranquilidade. De repente estou caindo de um penhasco, indo de encontro com as rochas. Então eu acordo.


	2. Capítulo 1 - Segredos

**CAPÍTULO 1 - SEGREDOS**

Eu já havia me acostumado com esse sonho. Tem me atormentado todas às noites desde que meu tio Ethan e eu saímos da agitação e da grande população de San Diego e viajamos 3.630 km até chegarmos à calmaria de Petersburg, Virginia. Desde então tenho tido o mesmo sonho, terminando da mesma forma. Isso já faz três meses. Eu acordo com minhas roupas molhadas de suor e sempre alguns minutos antes do sol nascer. Tento dormir novamente, mas sempre é em vão. Então saio na sacada do meu quarto e fico observando aquela grande bola de fogo surgindo da terra. Fecho os olhos e sinto os raios atingirem meu rosto, a vitamina D penetrando minha pele e aquele calor incendiando meu corpo. Permaneço assim alguns minutos. Quando abro os olhos novamente, uma sombra do outro lado da rua, entre as arvores em frente à casa dos Wilson, está ali, me observando. Não consigo ver seu rosto, mas vejo seus olhos. Olhos de um verde profundo, quase como esmeraldas, cintilando com a luz do nascer do sol.

Confesso que isso me perturbou no inicio, mas agora, sinto curiosidade. Curiosidade de saber quem é aquela pessoa e o que ela quer comigo, porque fica me observando todos os dias no mesmo horário e no mesmo lugar. Já saí algumas vezes, na esperança de ver alguém, mas sempre quando eu chegava ao outro lado da rua, a sombra desaparecia. Ficava um tempo olhando para o nada, procurando pelos lados qualquer vestígio de alguém, mas nada.

Voltava então para a minha vida rotineira. Tomava banho, vestia meus jeans e tênis surrados, camiseta branca, escolhia o boné do dia e jamais poderia esquecer os fones de ouvido. Pegava o jornal, preparava o café – ovos, bacon e panquecas – separava a xícara e o cereal preferido de Ethan, colocava a ração pro E.T. – meu gato Persa – tomava um copo de leite e por ultimo acordava Ethan. Saia de casa com minha bike em direção à UMAEV – Universidade de Música e Arte do Estado da Virginia – eram apenas 2 km, então eu seria, como sempre, um dos primeiros a chegar.

A propósito, eu sou Liam Logan Benjamim Kuarashí, descendente dos Sioux, povos indígenas. Sioux quer dizer _serpente_. Meus ancestrais faziam parte do grupo dos Tétons, um dos quatro maiores grupos da época. Estes grupos viviam no noroeste dos Estados Unidos, nas pradarias cortadas pelos rios da bacia do Mississipi e do Missouri. Os Sioux praticavam a agricultura, em especial a do milho, mas a sua sobrevivência dependia basicamente da caça. Meu bisavô contava essas e muitas outras histórias que seu pai havia lhe contado quando era mais jovem. Lembro que eu ficava fascinado. Ansiava por visitá-lo na casa de repouso onde vivia. Levava chocolate e balas para ele. Sentávamos a família toda ao seu redor, perto da lareira, tomando chocolate quente e ouvindo as suas histórias sobre como um guerreiro com espírito de águia conseguiu salvar a tribo de uma grande tormenta, ou como uma Kaolin, que quer dizer _bela jovem_ conseguiu roubar o coração de seu pai. Ele sempre me chamava de_ Mair_ que quer dizer _pessoa de pele clara_. Dizia que eu era diferente, mas não de uma forma ruim, pois eu havia nascido com a pele muito pálida, mas com os olhos puxados iguais aos dele e de um cinza muito claro, variando de azul e verde dependendo da iluminação ambiente. Sendo assim, eu era o único diferente de toda a minha família, e ninguém sabia explicar isso. Todos que me conheciam, achavam que eu era ou tinha descendência oriental. Mas todos eles sempre se surpreendiam com a real história de minha origem.

Certa noite meus pais me levaram até ele. Ele precisava falar comigo, dizia que era algo muito importante, que precisava fazer aquilo, pois sabia que seu fim estava próximo. Lembro que me aproximei dele, estava fraco e parecia ser mais velho do que aparentava. Não conseguia falar direito, apenas tirou de seu pescoço um colar feito com tiras de couro trançadas pendendo um _Totem_ de madeira no formato de uma coruja. Ele o colocou em meu pescoço e disse que eu nunca deveria tirá-lo, que iria me proteger e que um dia eu saberia o porquê. Não questionei e apenas obedeci. O abracei fortemente, não querendo que aquele momento acabasse nunca. Ele era o meu melhor amigo. Uma semana depois ele morreu.

Vovô e papai me contaram depois o significado de um _Totem_. Significa o símbolo sagrado adotado como emblema por tribos ou clãs, por considerarem como seus ancestrais e protetores. O _Totem_ pode ser representado por um animal, uma planta ou outro objeto. _Totem_ é uma palavra derivada de "_odoodem"_ que significa "marca da família", na linguagem indígena Ojibwe dos índios da América do Norte. São vistos como talismã. A coruja para muitos povos significa mistério, inteligência, sabedoria e conhecimento. Ela tem a capacidade de enxergar através da escuridão, conseguindo ver o que os outros não vêem. Havia uma tradição que dizia que quem come carne de coruja adquire seus dons de previsão e clarividências, mostrando poderes divinatórios. Desde então, o _Totem_ de meu bisavô sempre está comigo.

Ainda estou tentando me adaptar com o clima e os habitantes de Petersburg. São mais calmos, vagarosos e de uma grande hospitalidade. Chega a ser estranho. Eu estava acostumado com a multidão de San Diego, as pessoas sempre com pressa, esbarrando umas nas outras, com um celular no ouvido e outro na mão. Uma vida cheia e agitada, típico de cidade grande. Fora os amigos que deixei pra trás. Teddy, Anthonny e Sallie. Amigos desde a infância, desde sempre. Crescemos e aprendemos tudo juntos. Sabíamos tudo um do outro, o segredo mais sujo, as vontades, sonhos e planos futuros. Planejávamos morarmos juntos um dia, dividir o sofá num sábado à tarde, comendo amêndoas torradas e pipoca, vendo um bom filme, sem deixar de fazer comentários críticos ou sarcásticos sobre os atores ou a própria direção. Anthonny almejava ser diretor um dia, então, na maioria das vezes, ele fazia críticas construtivas de como seria o cenário, arranjo ou desfecho se ele estivesse na direção. Às vezes, era um saco ver filmes com ele, pois não ficava quieto, mas em compensação, era um amigo para todas as horas. Teddy sempre foi mais calado e um bom ouvinte. Desabafar com ele era sempre a melhor coisa a se fazer, em questão de pedir conselhos, também. Sempre sabia a coisa certa a dizer ou fazer no momento. Às vezes não falava nada, só abraçava, outras vezes falava exatamente aquilo que precisávamos ouvir. Sinto falta de sua amizade. Em alguns momentos do meu dia quando fico perdido, confuso, sem saber o que fazer, a única coisa que penso é "como eu queria que o Teddy estivesse aqui agora". Sallie sempre foi a garota mais louca que já conheci. Se tratando de diversão, ela tinha as ideias mais absurdas e insanas. Já nos meteu em muitas roubadas, mas no final sempre dávamos risada de tudo isso. Ela já foi apaixonada por mim, durante um tempo. Era mais que óbvio pra qualquer um, e era muito mais óbvio ainda, esse sentimento não ser retribuído por mim. Simplesmente não sentia a mesma coisa por ela, a via apenas como minha amiga, ou até mesmo uma irmã, nada, além disso. Depois da desilusão ela se distanciou por um tempo, mas semanas seguintes estávamos bem outra vez, como sempre foi.

Mas tudo teve um fim quando meu tio decidiu mudar-se praticamente para o outro lado do mundo de uma hora pra outra, sem dar nenhuma explicação. Disse que precisávamos ir embora, imediatamente, e foi isso que fizemos. Não pude retrucar ou simplesmente ficar. Ethan ficou com minha guarda depois que meus pais morreram. Ele era o único da família que não havia se casado e não tinha filhos. Portanto, ele seria o meu responsável até os vinte e um anos.

Em Petersburg as coisas são bem simples, ou você estuda um dos cursos de arte, música ou dança em UMAEV ou simplesmente muda-se para outra cidade, podendo ter várias opções de universidades e cursos. No meu caso, não tenho escolha alguma. Mas não reclamo, pois, graças aos doze anos sendo um verdadeiro nerd, conquistei uma bolsa integral para música.

UMAEV é a única universidade na cidade. Sua estrutura é rústica, toda em tijolos vermelhos e grandes vitrais medievais com vários desenhos de anjos, parecendo até uma igreja antiga. Ao todo são trinta e cinco salas, sendo dez para o estudo da História da Arte e Inglês, cinco para Balé, Dança Contemporânea e Moderna, outras cinco para música e mais cinco para Artes Plásticas, dois auditórios e um teatro principal, duas salas dos professores, a sala da Administração, uma para a Secretaria, a sala do Diretor Patrick Hellow, uma que serve de depósito, onde se guarda todo tipo de coisa, desde instrumentos a quadros ou peças de vestuário e por último, uma sala que está fechada. Nunca foi usada e desde que entrei em UMAEV tem uma placa mal feita, escrito "Reforma, não entre!" com letras cursivas feitas a mão.

Cada sala – exceto às de dança que são absolutamente iguais, piso de madeira escura, polido e encerado e paredes revestidas por espelhos do teto ao chão – tinha a personalidade do professor destacado em cada detalhe. A sala do Professor Joseph Mark'Donald é um exemplo disso. Um cara sinistro, sempre impressiona a todos com seus look's do dia a dia, como o terno _Giorgio Armani_ azul marinho, camisa branca em popeline de algodão e gravata em seda vermelha. Às vezes ele ousa usando um extravagante terno _Calvin Klein_ verde limão fluorescente, com camisa e sapatos da mesma cor, ou calça e camisa salmão do _Louis Vuitton_, combinados com uma sandália de couro preta e um chapéu Coco cinza. Ele arranca suspiros de todas as alunas – e de alguns alunos também – por ser bem jovem, apesar da idade, ele tem quarenta e três anos, mas aparenta ter vinte e cinco. Alto, ombros largos, queixo fino e barba loura serrada, combinando com seu longo cabelo louro ondulando até a altura do pescoço, têm os olhos pretos, tão pretos que parecem dois pedacinhos de carvão e um sorriso perfeito, mostrando dentes grandes e brancos. Sua sala a cada semana baseava-se em um Musical da Broadway. O tema dessa semana é O Fantasma da Ópera. Sua matéria é a História da Arte. Então ele, muitas das vezes, de tão concentrado, parece estar perdido em outra dimensão, quando explica sobre a época do Paleolítico, onde surgem os primeiros vestígios de objetos produzidos pelo homem encontrados na África meridional, no Mediterrâneo ocidental, na Europa Central e de Leste, na Sibéria, Índia e Austrália. Por mais que a matéria fosse chata, ninguém, até mesmo eu, não conseguimos desviar nossa atenção para outra coisa. É como se fossemos obrigados a prestar a atenção, inconscientemente.

O único problema da UMAEV é que não importa qual curso você escolha estudar, obrigatoriamente, todos os alunos devem ter todas as aulas, desde dança, teatro – sendo vocacional ou musical – a artes plásticas. Os horários das minhas aulas são:

Segunda-feira – 1º Período – História da Arte; 2º Período – Inglês.

Terça-feira – 1º e 2º Períodos – Artes Plásticas

Quarta-feira – 1º e 2º Períodos – Teatro Vocacional e Musical

Quinta-feira – 1º e 2º Períodos – Dança

Sexta-feira – 1º e 2º Períodos – Música

Agora você pode imaginar um cara desengonçado tentando se equilibrar nos dois pés esquerdos, dando piruetas e dolorosamente abrindo espacate toda quinta-feira.

O horário do intervalo é o momento mais esperado, pelo menos para todos os que fazem parte de algum grupo. Pensei que a universidade seria diferente do colegial, mas to vendo que é a mesma coisa, ou até mesmo, pior. Mas os alunos, pelo menos, parecem ser mais civilizados. Ainda não achei nenhuma surpresa no meu armário.

Como de costume, pego o meu almoço e encaminho-me até o lugar mais distante do campus, perto das arvores, próximo ao auditório principal. Sento-me na grama recém-cortada, pego minha versão super surrada de "O Caso dos Dez Negrinhos – Agatha Christie", coloco os fones, e aprecio uma boa leitura ouvindo Ed Sheeran, beliscando as fritas e o hambúrguer muito bem passado.

Sempre me impressiono com a genialidade do Juiz Wargrave. Fico me perguntando como a mente humana pode ter tanta criatividade e ao mesmo tempo obscuridade e loucura. Estou quase no final da história quando sinto um arrepio, subindo desde os dedos dos pés, percorrendo a espinha dorsal e indo em direção a minha nuca, dando calafrios e arrepiando meus pelos dos braços. Deixo o livro de lado e por intuição olho em direção as arvores e novamente vejo a sombra misteriosa, me observando com aqueles olhos brilhantes. Meu primeiro instinto é de largar minhas coisas e ir naquela direção, e pela primeira vez a sombra permanece ali, parada, apenas me olhando. Dou mais alguns passos, meio receosos, e num movimento repentino, a sombra se movimenta entre as arvores, seguindo até a entrada do teatro. Minha mente está confusa, ao mesmo tempo em que quero seguir seja lá o que for essa estranha aparição, eu também quero permanecer quieto no meu canto e terminar o meu almoço. Mas a curiosidade e aquela estranha atração é mais forte e enfim sigo aquela sombra, pelo menos uns dois metros de distância.

O mais estranho é que até então a tal sombra nunca havia aparecido no horário das aulas ou em qualquer outro horário que não fosse o nascer do sol. Fiquei pensando nisso pelo caminho, enquanto estava sendo conduzido à entrada dos fundos do teatro. Quando a sombra saiu de dentre as arvores, os raios do sol iluminaram as costas de um homem alto, vestindo um sobretudo de couro preto, calças e sapatos lustrosos também da mesma cor. Seus cabelos absurdamente pretos e lisos esvoaçavam com um brilho quase impossível de ser ver. Ele virou a cabeça na minha direção, só o suficiente para ver o seu perfil. Não deu para ver muita coisa, por causa do cabelo que cobria parte de seu rosto, mas deu para ver sua pele branca, branca como leite, a silhueta de seu nariz fino e pequeno, sobrancelhas grossas e aqueles olhos verdes profundos. Fiquei paralisado com aquela imagem, por um momento parecia que o mundo tinha parado de girar, e num piscar de olhos ele sumiu.

Quando despertei de meu devaneio, sai correndo em direção à entrada do teatro. Empurrei a porta e em meio à escuridão tentei localizar algo ou alguém. Fui tateando as paredes indo em direção ao auditório. Sentia novamente aquele estranho arrepio percorrendo meu corpo, minhas mãos suavam e minhas pernas começaram a ficar bambas. No fim do longo corredor que levava ao auditório, estava um piano branco, _Fritz Dobbert_, sob a luz de um único refletor, com desenhos negros de anjos em toda sua estrutura. Era a coisa mais linda que já tinha visto. Me aproximei, passando a mão pela tampa, tocando as teclas e olhando atentamente cada desenho. Tinha um que chamou a atenção. Entre eucaliptos, na parte mais escura, uma sombra se escondia. Só se via os olhos. O desenho continuava com a imagem de um menino correndo em direção a um penhasco. Em outra parte mostrava as ondas do mar quebrando nas rochas, jogando espuma por todos os lados e em seguida o nascer do sol entre as colinas. Só nesse instante me dei conta de que se tratava do meu sonho. Olhei para os lados a procura de alguém. Sabia que ele me observava, não podia o ver e nem o sentir, mas eu sabia que ele estava ali em algum lugar. Dei mais uma olhada no piano, e no suporte de partituras tinha uma música. Acomodei-me no banco estofado, também branco e com detalhes em dourado, passei os meus dedos nas teclas, e nos instantes seguintes apenas deixei-me levar por aquele som. Seguia as notas que estavam descritas nas partituras, e aquele som cada vez mais embalava o ambiente e me trazia uma paz inexplicável. Quando chegou ao fim, nem percebi que eu estava sorrindo. Peguei as partituras e guardei no bolso do jeans e quando olho para traz ele esta ali, cabeça baixa, braços soltos, como se fossem meros objetos pendurados em seus ombros. Vi suas mãos, grandes e fortes. Ouvi um soluço, e cristais brilhantes caiam como gotas de chuva no chão. Eu fiquei paralisado, olhando aquela imagem. Depois de muito tempo fui me dar conta de que ele estava chorando. Me aproximei lentamente dele, nem podia acreditar que depois de tanto tempo, depois de tantas coisas que havia imaginado todo aquele mistério havia acabado. Ele estava ali, parado na minha frente. Podia ver os seus ombros mexerem com sua respiração, os seus cabelos cobrindo o seu rosto, e suas lagrimas que caiam bem no espaço entre seus pés. Sentia-me hipnotizado, minha mão ia de encontro ao seu ombro quando de repente, num movimento rápido e brusco, ele agarra meu pulso. As lagrimas haviam cessado, ainda com a cabeça baixa ele diz:

- Não faça isso!

Não consigo deixar de arregalar os olhos. Tento soltar o meu pulso, mas sua mão é muito forte.

- Quem é você? – Digo tentando parecer o mais calmo possível.

Fiquei esperando uma resposta, mas nada. Tentei mais uma vez me soltar, e outra tentativa em vão.

- Quem é você! – Dessa vez eu gritei.

De repente ouvi um barulho vindo da entrada, o barulho de rodas no piso e passos apressados.

- Quem está aí? – Perguntou uma voz no fundo.

Quando o zelador chegou ao auditório – um homem na faixa dos quarenta e cinco anos, alto, cabeça raspada e barba por fazer. Vestia um macacão azul desbotado e uma galocha de couro preta, dava para ver tatuagens no seu pescoço e nas costas das mãos. – eu estava parado no mesmo lugar. Minha mão pendia no ar, mas ele havia sumido, o piano havia sumido. Tudo havia sumido. Nem reparei que tudo estava escuro até ele apontar a lanterna no meu rosto.

- O que você está fazendo aí? Está tudo bem?

- Não... Quero dizer, está. Esta! Só que... – Eu não estava entendendo nada. Como tudo, assim do nada, tinha sumido?

- O intervalo já acabou faz quinze minutos. Você deveria estar na aula agora. Venha, vou te acompanhar até a saída.

Eu não estava ouvindo nada. Ainda estava inconformado. Fiquei olhando para os lados, para onde até pouco tempo estava o piano e depois para onde o cara misterioso estava. Eu não podia estar enlouquecendo. Eu o tinha visto bem na minha frente, eu senti sua mão apertar o meu pulso. Lembrando-me disso, olhei para o meu pulso e vi a marca rosada em minha pele de sua mão. Estava ali. Era real. Mas como tudo pôde desaparecer assim? Olhei para o chão e vi as pequenas gotas de lágrimas. Abaixei lentamente e com a ponta dos dedos toquei aquele líquido. Por incrível que pareça, ainda estavam quentes. De repente sinto algo esquentar em meu peito. Não consigo me mexer, olho ao redor e todo o lugar é tomado por uma neblina escura. Tento desesperadamente me mexer e entro em pânico. No mesmo momento sou tomado pelas trevas. Quando abro os olhos à sensação é a de estar flutuando. Tudo ao redor é aquela neblina negra. Parecia que a própria neblina tinha vida. Sentia como se algas estivessem enrolando-se pelo meu corpo. Era um toque gelado e meio úmido. Aquilo era sufocante e aterrorizante. Começo então a ver pequenos focos de luz, como trovões explodindo no céu, deixando um rastro de luminosidade. De repente sinto que estou caindo, sinto o vento cortante esticando minha pele. Milhares de imagens ilegíveis passam por mim entre a neblina. Grito. Era a única coisa que conseguia fazer no momento, então eu caio.

Quando abro os olhos novamente estou deitado no chão de um lugar que parecia mais um porão. Começo a me levantar lentamente, gemendo, sentindo dores em todas as articulações. Levanto meio tonto e olho em volta. O lugar não parecia ser muito maior que meu quarto. Era escuro e abafado, cheirava a mofo e alguma outra coisa que não sabia distinguir o que era. Havia varias prateleiras espalhadas pelas as paredes escuras e descascadas, nelas havia frascos de vidro de vários tamanhos e formas, alguns contendo líquidos viscosos, em outros algum tipo de inseto e em mais alguns dedos humanos já ressecados e com aquela cor roxa. Dei mais uma olhada e em uma mesa, muito velha e rachada, tinha vasos de barro com areia de todas as cores, um pote com moedas de ouro e um jarro com água onde boiavam olhos de diferentes cores. Todos estranhamente pareciam estar olhando para mim. Num canto do cômodo tinha uma lareira, pedaços de madeira ainda crepitavam, tinha um caldeirão ali. Cheguei mais perto. No seu interior borbulhava um liquido grosso e cinza. Do lado da lareira tinha outra mesa, essa já bem menor, com várias ervas e cogumelos. Ao lado vi um livro. O que me chamou a atenção é que a capa era de pele de zebra. Estava meio sujo e com muito pó. Passei os dedos pela capa, sentindo a textura. O abri e comecei a folhear aquelas páginas amareladas. Havia desenhos de vários animais, dentes, pentagramas, cruzes e um desenho com o alinhamento dos planetas. Tinha também desenhos de vários tipos de _totem_. Não conseguia entender nada do que estava escrito, parecia ser outra língua. Do lado da mesinha tinha uma pequena escada que dava para uma portinha. Atrás da escada pude ver vestígio do que um dia foi um espelho. Era grande e retangular, sua moldura parecia ser de ouro, mas já estava escuro e desgastado. Ramos de oliveira subia por suas bordas e no topo tinha o rosto de um anjo de rosto sereno e calmo com os olhos fechados, suas assas pendiam por toda a estrutura superior do espelho. Estava quebrado, com vários cacos de vidro espalhados pelo chão. Empurrei um pouco a mesinha para o lado, só o suficiente para que eu pudesse ir atrás da escada. Quando vi minha imagem nos estilhaços que sobraram do espelho levei um susto e no impacto bati a cabeça em um dos degraus da escada e minha mão esbarrou no livro que caiu no chão fazendo um barulho que pareceu ecoar pelo cômodo. Acima de mim, escutei vozes abafadas e passos.

- O que foi isso? – Perguntava uma voz masculina e meio rouca.

- Veio do porão. Devem ser os ratos. – Respondeu a outra voz, dessa vez feminina e um pouco estridente. – Não se preocupe com isso, vamos voltar ao assunto. Você tem noticias dele?

Fiquei parado, olhando para cima, prendendo a respiração e tentando não fazer nenhum barulho. Os passos se distanciaram e as vozes também. Olhei novamente para o espelho. Não podia acreditar no que via. Meus olhos. Eles estavam estranhos, meio assustadores, estavam grandes, e totalmente amarelos, as pupilas e a Iris pareciam terem se fundido e dilatado. Pareciam olhos de... Coruja!

Saí de traz da escada tentando me desviar dos cacos de espelho no chão. Peguei o livro e o coloquei novamente sob a mesa, do mesmo jeito que o tinha encontrado. Olhei para a portinha acima da escada e com todo cuidado coloquei o pé no primeiro degrau. Ele rangeu com o peso e logo fiquei paralisado. Esperei uns minutos e tentei novamente, sendo o mais cauteloso possível. Conforme ia subindo, meu corpo ia inclinando-se para frente, por causa do teto. No final da escada empurrei a portinha com todo cuidado para que não fizesse nenhum ruído. Saí e fechei a porta novamente. Tinha um tapete redondo, já velho e gasto nas cores vermelho e laranja. Provavelmente cobria a entrada do porão, portanto me certifiquei de cobrir a porta com o tapete. Ao longe ouvia as duas vozes anteriores, mas não distinguia o que eles falavam. O lugar parecia uma cabana. Tinham móveis velhos e antigos por todos os lados, com cores que não combinavam entre si, uma prateleira com vários livros de nenhum autor que eu conhecesse e pela janela manchada dava para ver uma floresta de eucaliptos lá fora. Retratos pintados à mão enfeitavam as paredes, tinham sido pintadas de azul turquesa, manchadas de mofo aqui e ali. Rostos estranhos de homens e mulheres. Pareciam estar me observando. Uns com feições serenas, outros mais sérios. O piso era de madeira escura, estava todo rachado e manchado. Havia teias de aranha nos cantos das paredes e um lustre de cristal com suporte para velas, já derretidas, pendia do teto. Ao lado as vozes continuavam num dialogo um tanto agitado.

- Você não serve pra nada! Eu disse para ficar de olho nele. Eles não devem se conhecer. Está me entendendo? Você está colocando em ruínas todo o meu plano. Sabe quanto tempo tive que esperar? Sabe quanto tempo estou presa nessa forma fracassada e diluída? Eu quero o meu corpo de volta, quero voltar a ser jovem, quero os meus poderes de volta!

Pela brecha da velha porta de madeira vi uma mulher curvada coberta por uma capa escura da cabeça aos pés, muito manchada e velha. Chumaços de cabelos crespos e acinzentados saiam rebeldes pelo capuz. Ela segurava um velho anão pelo colarinho, com aquelas mãos velhas e entrevadas, com as veias saltadas e unhas compridas amareladas e rachadas. O anão a fitava assustado. Vestia uma camisa de algodão cinza um pouco maior para o seu tamanho com calças xadrez com um cinto suspensório e um par de sapatos curvados na ponta, lembrando os de um palhaço. Sua cabeça era lisa, com algumas manchas marrons. Apenas uns fiapos de cabelo avermelhado ainda tinham sobrevivido nos lados de sua cabeça. Tinha o rosto grande e redondo, com as maças do rosto bem rosada e um nariz grande e anguloso, olhos pequenos castanhos claros, lábios carnudos e ressecados cobriam pequenos dentes pontudos e amarelados. A velha o segurava com tanta força que seus pés não tocavam o chão. Era perceptível o medo em seus olhos.

- Me perdoe, oh minha rainha. Você conhece o temperamento dele. Ele me faz ameaças e...

- Você é um inútil! – Então o jogou na parede em frente. Um quadro caiu ao seu lado espalhando caco de vidro pelos lados. No cômodo não tinha muita coisa a não ser uma velha cadeira de balanço, uma escrivaninha antiga, quadros pelas as paredes e um imenso espelho do teto até o chão do outro lado da sala. – Isso que dá confiar trabalho a anões.

- Não diga isso, minha rainha! – O anão se rastejava pelo chão, se aproximando da velha encapuzada beijando os seus horríveis dedos dos pés. – Nossa raça sempre foi muito leal à senhora. Também temos muito a perder se o feitiço for quebrado.

- Cale a boca! – Ela empurrou o anão com o pé direito abrindo espaço e foi andando lentamente à frente do espelho.

Ainda com a cabeça baixa, com uma das mãos ela segurava na borda do grande espelho, com a outra ela lentamente tirou o capuz revelando uma imagem monstruosa. Sua pele era toda enrugada e manchada, tinha cortes na testa e no nariz grande e torto. Um olho era preto e o outro tinha uma fina camada branca cobrindo toda a pupila e a íris. Tinham um ar cansado. Suas orelhas grandes e flácidas pendiam em seu pescoço, não existia cor em seus lábios e seus dentes eram podres e quebrados. Sua cabeleira desgrenhada cobria-lhe toda a cabeça. Vestia um vestido verde de mangas longas já gasto e rasgado nas bordas e em seu pescoço pendia um colar prateado com um pingente no formato de uma raposa. A velha ficou analisando por um tempo a sua imagem no espelho. Decepcionada com o que via rangeu os dentes, e passou as unhas no vidro deixando as marcas de sua fúria. O anão se encolheu todo no canto da sala. Logo em seguida as marcas foram sumindo e o espelho voltou a ser o que era, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Não suporto mais ter que me olhar assim todos os dias. – Ela puxava os próprios cabelos, deixando cair pequenos tufos no chão. – Liam Logan Benjamim Kuarashí tem que morrer!

Quando ouvi isso, meus olhos se arregalaram e como antes senti a neblina se aproximando, me cobrindo por inteiro até eu ser todo tomado pelas trevas e ser levado de volta ao auditório da universidade.

- Ei, você! Está tudo bem aí? Vamos rapaz, não tenho o dia todo e você precisa voltar pra aula, já! – O zelador olhava para mim com ar interrogativo.

Demorei um tempo para processar tudo o que havia acontecido. Fui cambaleando na direção do zelador que insistia apontar a lanterna para o meu rosto. Só me lembro de ter uma visão geral do auditório e depois tudo se apagar.

Acordei na improvisada sala da enfermaria feita com divisores de ambiente, localizada na secretaria. A sala era pequena, o suficiente para caber apenas uma cama, uma pequena mesa, duas poltronas e um pequeno armário onde contem todo tipo de remédio para qualquer situação. A enfermeira anotava alguma coisa num bloquinho de anotações rosa. Ao perceber que eu havia acordado, pegou os óculos com armação de gatinho, verificou se seu rabo de cavalo estava firme e veio na minha direção.

- Como está se sentindo? Você bateu a cabeça com força, tive que fazer um curativo em sua testa. – Ela dizia isso enquanto verificava meu travesseiro. Ela tem uma voz suave que faz com que tenhamos vontade de dormir. Seu uniforme totalmente branco modelava perfeitamente o seu corpo bem definido e estruturado. Tinha longos cabelos negros ondulados presos num rabo de cavalo, pele morena como a de uma índia e olhos amendoados, cílios grossos contornados com delineador e uma sombra fosca. Seus lábios são carnudos e de um vermelho vivo e seus dentes muito brancos. – Já liguei para o seu tio, ele está a caminho. Ok?

- Estou bem. Só com uma terrível dor de cabeça – encostei minha mão no curativo e senti minha cabeça latejar.

A enfermeira abriu o armário e tirou de lá dois comprimidos. Encheu um copo com água do filtro e me entregou.

- Tome isto. Você vai ver que essa dor vai passar rapidinho. – Disse isso piscando para mim. Coloquei os dois comprimidos na língua, senti o gosto amargo, em seguida bebi toda a água do copo. – Bom, vou precisar dar uma saída agora. Não faça nenhum esforço e espere seu tio aí deitado. Consegue se cuidar sozinho?

- Consigo. Obrigado pelos remédios.

- Não há de quê. Melhoras. – Dizendo isso, tirou seu avental, pendurou num pequeno gancho perto da mesa e saiu pela porta.

Minutos depois Ethan aparece. Era um colírio para os olhos vê-lo.

- E aí cara, como você está? – Disse, se aproximando, pegando uma poltrona e colocando do lado da cama.

Ethan sempre me tratou como um filho, mesmo antes de meus pais morrerem. Lembro que quando pequeno, ele me levava para a fazenda do vovô e passávamos o dia pescando no lago ou montando a cavalo. Víamos o por do sol numa pequena colina atrás da fazenda, comendo amendoins e às vezes jogando um no outro. Ele era o filho mais novo de três irmãos. Tanto meu pai quanto ele nunca falavam sobre a tia Abigail. A única coisa que sei é que ela desapareceu quando tinha a minha idade e nunca mais foi vista. Ninguém sabe como isso aconteceu. Ethan era apenas nove anos mais velho que eu, então era facilmente confundido como um primo. Não tinha como negar a sua descendência indígena, alto, ombros largos e braços fortes, pele bem morena, olhos puxados e cabelos pretos espetados para todos os lados. Gostava de vestir camisetas gola V, calças jeans e seus chinelos de couro preto. E era exatamente assim como ele estava hoje. No pulso direito tinha uma pulseira de couro marrom, pendendo um totem de madeira no formato de um corvo de asas abertas e bem no meio de seu peito tinha aquele sinal de nascença, duas manchinhas pretas, como se fossem dois pequenos olhos.

- Poderia estar pior. Ethan... – Olhei atentamente para ele. Queria contar tudo o que tinha acontecido, mas dentro de mim, sentia que não deveria. Ele me observava, esperando que eu terminasse a frase. Passei a mão novamente pelo curativo, dessa vez a dor foi menor. – Porque essas coisas só acontecem comigo?

- Porque você é azarado mesmo! – Ambos rimos.

Quinze minutos depois a enfermeira volta. Da mais uma olhada no meu curativo, pega duas cartelinhas de comprimidos e me entrega. Caso eu sentisse dores novamente, tomaria um de cada. Em seguida Ethan e eu saímos. Andamos pelo o longo corredor de armários, de ambos os lados, e enfim já podia ver a sua Picape preta reluzente. Aquele carro era o orgulho de Ethan. Ninguém, nem mesmo eu, encostava nele. Tinha até nome, Akira. Minha bike já estava na traseira. Me acomodei no banco do passageiro e coloquei o cinto de segurança. Depois que Ethan deu a partida, seguindo pela estrada principal, fiquei observando os bares, mercadinhos, lojas e casas antigas passarem por meus olhos como vultos. Minha mente relembrava os fatos ocorridos no dia. A sombra entre as arvores, o piano no auditório, aquela música, aquele cara que antes eu achava que fosse algo da minha imaginação, o porão, o anão e aquela velha. Comecei a me perguntar como tudo aquilo havia acontecido, mas não encontrava resposta alguma. Quando percebo, já estou dormindo. Sonho com a velha olhando em meus olhos, suas mãos apertando meu pescoço. Sentia suas unhas perfurarem minha pele. Mal conseguia respirar. O lugar estava escuro e abafado. Meus olhos começaram a revirar e no mesmo instante em que pensei que morreria, vi a velha voar dois metros do chão, como se algo a puxasse para traz, batendo com toda força numa parede e caindo imóvel no chão. Escuto uma voz me perguntando se eu estava bem. Sinto mãos balançando os meus ombros e mais uma vez a voz. Quando abro os olhos só vejo aqueles olhos verdes reluzentes. Então eu apago.

Acordo assustado e sem ar. Passo a mão pelo o meu pescoço. Estou em meu quarto. Pergunto-me como fui parar ali. Provavelmente Ethan tinha me levado, mas não sei de onde ele tinha tirado tanta força para me carregar até o andar de cima, onde ficava meu quarto. Levanto, sinto minhas costas arderem. A dor de cabeça havia passado. O curativo já não estava mais em minha testa. Vou cambaleando até o banheiro e no espelho vejo minha imagem ser refletida. O corte que existia no lado direito da minha testa não estava mais alí, só uma fina linha rosada, como uma cicatriz. Como isso era possível? Joguei um pouco de água no rosto e me encarei mais uma vez. Repeti umas três vezes que estava ficando louco.

O dia tinha sido muito agitado então precisava urgentemente tomar um banho. Depois iria propor a Ethan pizza para o jantar. E quem sabe mais tarde, quando Ethan estivesse dormindo, eu iria ao _Nacional Campo de Batalha de Petersburg. _Era o meu esconderijo secreto. O lugar aonde eu ia para pensar e para me afastar de tudo. Mas esta noite, minhas intenções eram outras.


End file.
